Coffee Fire
by SvitaniHolbrook
Summary: Joenny -oneshot


La noche lo abarcaba todo, y la luz de la luna iluminaba con fuerza las gruesas paredes del castillo. Se supone que deberían estar en el castillo. De hecho, se había pasado más de una hora del toque de queda, y sólo se escuchaba el choque del remo con el agua y el refunfuño que salía de los labios de la chica.

Joey se recostó lo suficiente como para que la barca quedara en última fila, mientras la escrutaba con la mirada, a ella y a su cascada de pelo que contrastaba con la luz del farol y provocaba pequeños haces rojos como el fuego sobre su hombro desnudo. Ginny intentaba mantener la promesa que se había hecho a ella misma de no hablarle, de ignorarle, pero realmente la había incumplido horas antes, cuando el chico usó sus dotes de convicción con la pelirroja y prácticamente la arrastró hasta Hogsmeade intentando por cualquier medio no ser vistos por ninguno de los profesores, o peor, por la prefecta Granger.

Habían pasado toda la noche de cafetería en cafetería, y ambos ya se habían hecho la idea de, como todas las noches, quedarse en vela y no dormir prácticamente si no era el uno con el otro, cosa que probablemente ninguno iba a hacer, porque la pelirroja era la primera que sabría los efímeros que podían llegar a ser esos momentos que ella tanto ansiaba y que disfrutaba como si fuese la última vez que fuera a verlo, como si tuviese que volver a despedirse de él y llevar unas ojeras peor que los ojos de un mapache a todas las clases.

Ya se había adiestrado, había empezado a acostumbrarse a disfrutar esos momentos sin pensar, dejar que pasasen, y cuando él se tuviese que ir, simplemente lo estaría esperando para el próximo café.

Ginny había intentado convertirse en un bloque de hielo, pero siendo fuego fácilmente se derretía; y, casualmente –y no tan casual- cuando más notaba el calor era cuando estaba cerca de él.

Él pasaba etapas de encerronas donde se aislaba y olvidaba a la pelirroja, consumiéndose en una taza de café, saboreándola como si fuese ella en toda su esencia.

El problema era cuando no había café.

Cuando no había café, ambos iban a buscarlo. Juntos. Y el fuego se avivaba.

Y eso habían hecho. Habían compartido una de sus tantas noches, pero para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta se habían pasado la hora. Y ninguno se hubiese percatado de no ser porque las cafeterías, una a una, iban cerrando, y los posos de café se quedaban anclados en la taza, así unos, y otros, y otros, hasta que ambos se olvidaban del café y éste se enfriaba.

Compartían risas, mentiras y sarcasmos, y al final terminaban siendo una única persona.

Y Ginny se maldecía una y mil veces por haberse dejado hacer. Había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida y aun así se maldecía por haber caído de nuevo en sus brazos.

Pero a quién quería engañar. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba incluso más que el café de las siete o la voz de Alex Turner a las nueve; lo necesitaba más que al maldito aire que respiraba.

Y para qué engañarnos, él la necesitaba a ella más de lo que ella a él.

Pero evidentemente no iba a dejar que ella lo supiera.

Y ahora estaba enfrente suya, dándole la espalda, con la túnica quizá algo grande abandonando su hombro y dejando éste al descubierto; y quizás se hubiese lanzado a él para besarlo, para morderlo o, simplemente, para cerciorarse de que nadie más iba a hacerlo.

Dejó el farol a un lado y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus labios dibujaron la curva de su hombro, y pudo notar como ésta se estremecía, deshaciéndose como si estuviese hecha de gelatina.

Ascendieron por su nuca, por su cuello, por su mentón, hasta que la tenía frente a frente y la besó no sin antes dedicarle una de sus sonrisas maliciosas, que bien podían significar _no puedo volver a verte _o _no quiero no volver a verte más, _pero ella no lo sabía, y simplemente quedó en una sonrisa que abrumó de dudas su cabeza pelirroja.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando ni de qué estaban haciendo hasta que el humo les llegó a la nariz, pero Joey simplemente pensó que estaba avivando a la niña fuego. Ginny lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero pensó que simplemente no se había podido, de nuevo, controlar.

Y entonces se separaron como si hubiesen sentido un calambre. Uno que golpeaba el fuego con el remo, otra que lo insultaba en todos los idiomas posibles y empezaba a echar agua del lago a la barca. Uno que se reía como un estúpido por no llorar y otra que reía por no soltarle un guantazo. Cuando lograron consumar el fuego no quedó más luz que la misma que iluminaba el castillo, y él tiró de su mano, besándola con más fuerza, mientras, a su espalda, el humo ascendía, y la barca llegaba a la orilla.


End file.
